


Love is Alive

by chanheeslatte



Series: Gently, Autumn [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Happy birthday Kim Seungmin!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 22:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanheeslatte/pseuds/chanheeslatte
Summary: So, hear me, and look at me: love is alive in me.OrJust a flashfic to wish Seungmin a happy birthday!!!





	Love is Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Kim Seungmin!   
Sorry if this is awful :( 
> 
> *based on love is alive by Lea Michele*

**Oh, can't you hear it in my voice**

I don't know exactly what you are to me. I call you condemnation, when I hide myself, my hands in my hair and dry lips, while I hum the melody of your name, because I am condemned beside you.

I call you salvation, when the sound of your voice resounds in my ears, and your singing distracts me from every negative thought that is anchored to my weak being, because when you are with me everything returns to the right place.

So, can you hear it in my voice? Can you hear me whisper, "can you stay?".  
Just a few more minutes, in my arms, while I tell you about my day and you listen in silence; as your breath gets quieter and my voice fades.   
Can you stay?

  
  
  


**Oh, can't you see it in my eyes**

I don't know exactly what you are to me. I just know that if you looked a little more carefully, you would see that you painted blue. And not only.   
You painted me, as if I were canvas.   
Like a painter, you have managed to reach the heart with the power of color.

I just know that if you looked a little more carefully, you would see all the things you did to me and all the things you still do to me.  
You fixed me, like I was a broken object.   
Like a craftsman, you have managed to reach the heart with the strength of your hands.

So, can you read it in my eyes? Can you see that I dream of you even when I'm awake?   
I always dream of you, with open eyes, the smile that comes to my lips when your face appears before me.   
I always dream of you, the soul of a child, the sigh of the first love and an iced tea in my hands.   
I always dream of you.

  
  


**Love**

I can't explain love to you, but I know that love is confused, like a child on the first day of school.   
Love is different, because after every storm even the air is.   
Love is special, and it cries from above what it cannot whisper.   
Love is a part of you, a part that you have always had and that you will always have.

Love is you, confused and different, special and a part of me.

  
  
  
  


**Love is alive in me **

I don't call you by your name, because when it comes to you I don't understand anything anymore.

When it comes to you, I'm on fire, I immerse myself in emotions I've never felt before, and I destroy myself in a sea that's been rough for days.   
When it comes to you I can't identify the thin line between right and wrong, between loving and hating, between feeling and shouting.  
And even if I don't know what you are to me, I know that without you I don't survive. 

So hear me, and look at me: love is alive in me


End file.
